Her Number 2
by SuicidalToeSocks
Summary: Boys are like pencils. Some are sharper than others. May ponders things over, and the next morning, finds something she would never have suspected. Poor Drew, he's so flustered.


-1**A/N: I was reading one of my other stories ((the other MayxDrew one)) and I decided that I liked my little analogy on pencils and erasers. So I decided to write a fic on it. Fear my mighty wrath. **

**Disclaimer: Hmmm… not rich, not Japanese, not talented enough at anime. Nope, I can't be the founder of Pokemon. removes the little Japanese flag with a Pikachu on the red dot from my bedroom wall**

**Just so you know, everyone's older in here. I think they're like, 12 in the show, and they're definitely not here!**

May watched the silhouette of the figure in front of her slowly make it's way out onto the horizon of the beach into the orange glow cast from a blazing sunset. Confusion riddled her face and heart, as it did every time this happened. Her grip tightened around the rose in her hand.

After her moment of confusion was over, May angrily kicked the sand beneath her feet and let out a sound, seemingly a mixture between a choke and a scream. When she was through with this, she sat, defeated, in the sand and watched the sun over the water in front of her. It somehow soothed her feelings, watching the colors blend from a pure golden color to the ever-darkening night sky, with hues of purple, pink, orange, and stars spread out between the two.

May leaned back on the heels of her hands and relived the events throughout her afternoon. Eventful as they were, they left May tired and ready to sleep on command. She picked up the rose and absently started doodling in the soft sand beside her as the light faded and the world around her became shrouded in darkness.

_FLASHBACK REMBERANCE STUFF **((I just completely crashed the mood))**_

May was sitting at a small Café restaurant, with a magazine spread out in front of her, pen in hand, though she was currently chewing on the cap in frustration. As Ash, Brock, and Max were out doing guy stuff. (Whatever they did.) May sat at a black, iron table, brain in pain, doing a crossword puzzle.

"Number twenty-seven down is 'euphoria,' " said a voice from over her shoulder. Spinning her head around, she found herself nose-to-nose with none other than Drew, who seemed taken aback at their faces so close.

Obviously, he had not been expecting it.

"Thank you." May grumbled, realizing that the eight-letter word for happiness actually fit. She never much liked accepting help from Drew, as it only inflated his already large ego.

"So why is it that someone like you, traveling in a group of four, is sitting at _Café Beachside_, by yourself, with a crossword puzzle for company?" Drew sat himself down at the seat across from May, uninvited, and leaned over the table on his elbows for a better look at her crossword puzzle. May flushed. Not only was she annoyed that he wouldn't leave her alone, she admired the attention. As much as she hated Drew and his I'm-too-cool-for-you attitude, she loved almost every other aspect about him.

May is slightly bipolar, in case nobody noticed.

"And seven across is 'marbles.' " Drew pointed to the row and May wrote it down.

"Why are you still here?" May asked when Drew showed no intention of moving. She looked up to find him snapping a waitress over and ordering a mocha latte with extra whipped cream. When he faced her again, she had her arms folded and waiting for an answer.

"Keeping you company. Nobody should be on their own on a day nice as this." Drew said simply, taking a sip of his new mocha latte. May was taken aback by his thoughtfulness.

"Well… Thank you." she said quietly, looking up at him. He had a bit of whipped cream sitting on the end of his nose, and seemed oblivious to it, as he was concentrating on the crossword puzzle in May's hands. Why he was taking such an interest in her, she didn't know. But, if he was going to just hang and not be his arrogant, petty self, she was in no mood to complain.

"Number eighteen across is 'picnic.' " He said. A small gap of silence followed Drew's remark, and then, quite suddenly, "Would you like to go for a walk instead?" May started. This was rather unlike Drew, in numerous ways.

"You have whipped cream on the end of your nose." May pointed out. Drew used his tongue to flick it off the end of his nose. Quite the art.

"You avoided the question."

"I was contributing to your personal hygiene. People would think you a hobo if I hadn't so vitally helped. Your welcome." May sniffed and gathered her things, standing from the table and making her way to the gate that led to the beach. Drew got up and followed her.

"You need a bit of help with that?" he asked as she fumbled with her things, trying to get them organized in some form of fashion in order to carry them.

"If you wouldn't mind." she answered. Drew took some of her things without hesitation and waited until she had situated herself to return her things to her.

"Thank you." May flopped over in the sand, exhausted. Not that the task itself was that hard or tedious, but that she also had to focus on what she was doing and where she was walking, not to run into people, and, on numerous occasions, had to straighten herself from running into Drew.

"Tired?" his face appeared over her skyward one, looking all but concerned. May glared.

"No, I just felt like taking a nap here." she sat up and brushed the sand out of her hair. Drew plopped himself down beside her, and together, they stared out at the water horizon, as the sun, ever so slowly, began sinking into the water.

"Why do you hang around like this? We're rivals. We're not supposed to like each other." May said, never removing her eyes from the fiery inferno that was the sun. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Drew's head turn towards her, then he stood up. May stood too, and turned to face him.

"Just because we're rivals doesn't mean we have to hate each other." he said quietly, then turned and walked away, tossing a rose over his shoulder as he went.

May watched the silhouette of the figure in front of her slowly make it's way out onto the horizon of the beach into the orange glow cast from a blazing sunset. Confusion riddled her face and heart, as it did every time this happened. Her grip tightened around the rose in her hand.

After her moment of confusion was over, May angrily kicked the sand beneath her feet and let out a sound, seemingly a mixture between a choke and a scream. When she was through with this, she sat, defeated, in the sand and watched the sun over the water in front of her. It somehow soothed her feelings, watching the colors blend from a pure golden color to the ever-darkening night sky, with hues of purple, pink, orange, and stars spread out between the two.

May leaned back on the heels of her hands and relived the events throughout her afternoon. Eventful as they were, they left May tired and ready to sleep on command. She picked up the rose and absently started doodling in the soft sand beside her as the light faded and the world around her became shrouded in darkness.

_SO NOW WE RETURN TO THE PRESENT TIME **((again, utterly crashing the mood))**_

May looked down at the doodle in the sand, and saw that she had drawn a heart, with the name **Drew** written inside it. Her breath caught in her throat and a small tear escaped her eyelashes. She didn't want to deal with this right now.

May stood hastily and ran towards the Pokemon Center, where she and the others were bunking for the night. She could feel tears streaking across her cheeks as she ran, but she didn't stop to wipe them. She just kept on running until she was safe within the recesses of her room. Only then did she wipe her tears, and cry aloud.

Boys were too confusing! They would say one thing, and mean another. They had no compassion, they didn't act like a real person should. They hid their feelings. With them, it's always about the biggest, or the strongest, or the fastest, or the best.

May thought and thought and thought. Things mulled over in her brain that, sure, she had thought of before, but hadn't actually registered until now.

May stood up suddenly. Why was she crying? And over some stupid boy; her RIVAL, no less! She was acting worse than Brock!

May wandered in little circles around her room, trying to calm herself down and get a grip. Eventually, she seated herself down at the small desk in the room, picked up a pencil, and began doodling absentmindedly.

Except, the pencil was one of those cheap, crappy kind, with the hard eraser that didn't really erase, only smudged the pencil marks until your paper was nothing but long, gray smudges.

May threw the pencil over her shoulder, and heard a thunk as it hit the wall behind her. She growled. The one thing that could help to release her tension, and the pencil was crappy.

She turned around and picked it up and looked at the label.

It was a No. 2 pencil.

May growled again. Cheapo Brands.

May flopped down on her bed and turned out the light, still steaming over the pencil. And Drew. It seemed that all the forces of evil in the world were coming together to bring her down. Bad pencils and boys.

Drew was like a pencil. And everything he did were the little marks that a pencil made. Sure, he would say something one day, and then he could flip around and erase the marks, not even knowing that they had ever been there at all.

Or, boys in general could be pencils. Some were the cheap, crappy brand, some were the good kind, some were mechanical, and some were the crappiest kind. The No. 3 brand.

But what was Drew? What kind of pencil? May had to wonder. He was so dark and mysterious. He never gave anything away. The only thing that she knew to really identify him with were his roses.

Could he, quite possibly, be a gardener?

A vegetarian! He was a vegetarian! Then, that meant he was a hippie.

May had the weirdest Image of Drew, standing there, with a tye-dye shirt, leather headband, boots, and vest, with a large, poofy afro.

"Peace, man." the Drew said, holding up his two fingers.

"No, not a vegetarian." May confirmed under her breath. A sudden thought struck her. Where was that rose that he had given her?

May sat up and looked around. She hadn't had it since the beach! She must have dropped it.

May grumbled some more. Today was not her day.

Regretfully, she turned over and fell into a fitful sleep.

Xxxx

May awoke with a moan at the sunlight streaming into her room. It was too early! She rolled over and looked at the clock next to the bed.

"Seven AM?!" May grouched. "Too early."

But sleep would not reclaim her, for the same reason that she had trouble getting it in the first place the night before.

Defeated, May rolled over off the bed, still fully clothed from last night, and left the room, thinking that a walk would clear her thoughts.

We all think that. But it never does.

May was just beginning to enjoy the soft breeze and sunrise that the morning brought when she felt something underneath her foot. Upon lifting that foot, May realized that she had stepped on the rose that she had dropped last night. May's shoulders sagged a little, and she bent to pick it up.

It was about this time that she spotted something in the distance, on the sand. May came up to it, and her heart panged. It was the heart that she had drawn the night before. Except, it was different.

Drawn next to it, so it looked like they were interlocking, was another heart. This one bore the name **_May. _**

May did a double take, but nothing changed. There was still a second heart, and there was still a name written inside it.

Her name…

May smiled idly to herself, wondering who could have written this. There was an endless list of possibilities.

There were also footprints, May realized. Footprints in the sand, leading away from the doodle lain out before her. May, ever curious, stood up to see where the footprints led.

May followed the footprints carefully, until something came into her view. _Café Beachside_, with only one customer.

Drew.

May stopped quickly, and found a palm tree to hide behind. She had momentarily forgotten to breathe, and now that she remembered, it came in small, quiet gasps. She had one hand over her heart, and she dared to peek around the tree back at Drew. He was sitting with his eyes closed, sipping his hot chocolate unconcernedly. May watched, as he flicked the whipped cream off the tip of his nose with his tongue, like yesterday. As she had said, it was quite a feat.

May turned back around the palm tree, so as to not give herself away. She stared at the rose in her hand. As much as she had wanted Drew to be the one who had drawn the heart, she hadn't actually thought that is WAS him!

May casually strolled out from behind the palm tree toward the Café. For once, it was her turn to be the casual, I-know-something-you-don't-know one.

"Good morning." May plopped herself down in front of Drew, who choked to death on his hot chocolate a little in surprise.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked, attempting to regain his composure.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk to clear my head. You? We never see you up this early, and never for a leisurely drink at the local coffee café." May leaned back in her chair and interlocked her fingers behind her head. Drew didn't seem his usual self. Was it nervousness that she was seeing? What was it that wouldn't let him look her in the eye?

"I'm always up this early. It's your own fault if you don't see me." he said matter-of-factly, as if this should deplete all suspicion and answer all questions.

"Ah well. Maybe next time, I guess." May sighed. Drew took another sip of his hot chocolate, and silence ensued. I was a sort of staring contest between May and Drew. A mixture of that, and Hush Puppies. **_((Hush puppies is that game where you try to be quiet for the longest)) _**

May won.

"Okay, I give up. What do you know that I don't?" Drew slapped his palms to the table and stood up, leaning forward to get a better look at her face. May shrugged and smiled a small smile.

"Nothing. I swear." she said. Drew squinted at her, in what she assumed was supposed to be menacing. May held back a snort.

"I don't believe you." Drew said, and then sat down again, arms folded.

"I never said you had to." Drew sighed in a very annoyed fashion, and sat himself down, hard, in his chair. May waited for him to calm down a bit before she spoke.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" she asked sweetly. A bit _too_ sweetly. Drew noticed it too.

"Why now?"

"Just because I feel like stretching my legs out. Why? What's wrong with now?" she asked. Drew shrugged, but she saw the exact opposite reaction in his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with now. In fact, I have no problem with going now. Let's go." he said, all in quick succession, standing from the table. May stood too, and the two of them left the café for a walk on the beach. May started walking back the way she came, but Drew grabbed her arm.

"Er, wouldn't you rather go this way?" he asked. May took her arm out of his grasp.

"No, I'd rather meet up with everybody back at the Pokemon Center before they leave without me. Why?"

"No reason." Drew said, and followed May. May was loving this! Drew was acting all… jumpy! And she couldn't wait until they came…erm, wandered… across the little heart design.

May looked over sideways at Drew as they approached the spot where the two hearts were, somewhere around here. He looked unnerved. May didn't technically blame him. The situation was out of his control, and his rival was the one IN it. In his position.

She couldn't blame him for being uncomfortable.

"Wow May, look at that!" Drew exclaimed out of nowhere, pointing into the distance. May could tell he was stalling, but humored him anyways and looked.

"Er, what am I supposed to be looking at?" she asked. Drew continued to point.

"I saw a Wailmer jump out of the water, right there!" he said. May looked.

"Really? Because there's not a ripple on the water." she turned her head and cocked an eyebrow. Drew looked like he was having a really hard time not blushing.

"It was a really small and skinny one." he said after a moment. May began laughing.

"Really? I've never seen a Wailmer like that. You should catch it!" she nudged his shoulder with hers. He turned red again.

"May…" he started, but she had began walking again, very eager to 'accidentally stumble upon' their little design in the beach.

"May, wait! I have to-"

"Drew, what's this?" May asked. She was pointing to a small design in the sand on the beach. She was quite the actor when she wanted to be.

Drew was dreading this moment. Somehow, deep down, he knew that she knew. But it still made him queasy to think it. He walked over and stood beside May. She was standing in front of two interlocking hearts, one heart bearing each of their names.

"Umm…" Drew was lost for words. May looked aver at him.

""Drew, did you do the other one?" May asked quietly. She watched the color rise in his face as if he were a cartoon character. Slowly, he nodded.

"Wait, hoe did you know that I only did one?" he asked. This time, It was May's turn to blush.

"I did the first one." she said quietly, shyly. She turned away. For some reason, she couldn't look Drew in the eye, and it bothered her.

"May?" Drew said softly. May didn't want to. She didn't want to turn her head and look at him. She didn't want to fall for those beautiful green eyes again.

"May?" Drew said again. May didn't want to. Every fiber of her being screamed at her not to look.

May looked.

In a second, before she could blink, Drew swooped down and enraptured her in a startling, yet wonderful kiss.

May's first and only thought was that she had no idea where to put her nose before she lost herself in the kiss. Her eyes fluttered close and she brought her arms up and rested them around Drew's neck, where she pulled him closer to her.

The kiss broke between the two, and both pulled away, breathing heavily, and both very shocked at what had just happened. May, the first to recover, giggled ever so slightly and laid her forehead on his, the tips of their noses touching.

"What was that for?" she asked. Drew smiled. Not his usual smirk.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?"

"Probably not as long as me." May replied, and kissed him again. This kiss went on much longer.

Maybe, just maybe, Drew _was_ like a pencil. He was a No. 2. He could leave his feelings written out, but when he tried to erase them, they never went away completely.

_Her_ No. 2.

**A/N: I'm sorry, this was a lot better in my head than written out. Though, it was a lot shorter. **

**Okay, so it's a rather stupid concept, of guys being like pencils, but I read a story where the author compared this annoying character to the toilet paper stuck to the bottom of one's shoe, and no matter how hard you tried to shake it off, it never came off, dangit! (quote unquote)**

**So, I suppose reviews are appreciated, as always. My other DrewxMay one is MUCH better though. Why don't you go read it? Huh? Pretty please?**


End file.
